Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Nick Wilde: How are we doing with those fliers, Fluttershy? *Fluttershy: All good to go here. *Rapunzel: Bye Charlie, bye Linus, bye Lucy, bye Schroeder, bye Sally, bye Peppermint, bye Marcie, bye bye Franklin. Whew. *Roddy St. James: Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're... *Nick Wilde (voice-over): A singing competition! *Nick Wilde: Just think, your neighbor, the grocery store manager, that-that-that rocky. Right there! Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star! Live on my stage! *Ace (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance *Dr. Beastsy (singing): Come my lady, come come my lady You're my butterfly, sugar, baby *Branch (singing): Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose *Bimbettes (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Three Singing Womans (singing): Oh my gosh, look at her *Cooper (Trolls): Ride, like the wind Ride like the *Rapunzel (singing): Burnin' like the... Whoa! (Groans) *Nick Wilde: You okay? *Maui (Moana): Oh, yes I'm fine. Thank you. How are you? Trailer (#1) *Lenny (singing): If I feel that I could be certain I would say the things, Then I want to say to... *Governor Raticliffe: Hold, right there! *Chester V: Go, go, go! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout! *Don Lino: Sorry, dad. *Nick Wilde: My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? *Branch (Trolls): Quit? *Nick Wilde: No, my next show is gonna be. Drumroll please. A singing competition! Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that rocky, right there! *Rocky (Chicken Run): Rah! *Nick Wilde: Real talent from real life! *Rapunzel: Flynn rider, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? *Flynn Rider: Oh, yeah, you were great, honey. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. *Roddy St. James: I'm here to win. That prize, it's mine. *Nick Wilde: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star on my stage! *Maui (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah *Dr. Beastsy (singing): Come come my lady You're my butterfly Sugar, baby *Cooper (singing): Ride like the wind Ride like the... *Bimbettes (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Ronnie Anne (singing): Yeah! *Nick Wilde: Are you okay? *Lenny: Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? *Louis (singing): People say "Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin" *Lenny (singing): Darling, stay with me *Nick Wilde: Wow! *Maui: This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time to just move on. *Lenny: Come on, you know how much this means to us. *Maui: You can't just sing it. You've got to show the fire of desire! *Rapunzel: The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! *Lenny: Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. *Don Lino: How did I end up with a son like you? *Lenny: I'll get you out! Dad, wait! I'll get the money, I promise! I could really use some extra piano lessons. *Fluttershy: Yes, that was very bad. *Nick Wilde: A defining moment in all of our lives! *Maui: We're going to be spicy, no? *Nick Wilde: Ya! *Nick Wilde: Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love. *Polly Pocket: Yay! *Nick Wilde: You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! *Narrator: Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style). *Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Trailer (#2) *Nick Wilde: And cue with the crazy old pegasus *Fluttershy: Good Morning Mr. Nick Wilde. I got Eyes from the bank on line two. *Nick Wilde: My theater has been going through some pretty rough times lately. So what do I do? *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Car Wash? *Nick Wilde: No, my next show is gonna be. Drumroll please. A singing competition! *Spongebob Squarepants: Who wants to see another one of those! *Nick Wilde: Everyone Just think, your neighbor, the the the grocery store manager, that that rocky, right there! *Rocky (Chicken Run): Rah! *Nick Wilde: Real talent from real life! That's what audiences want, and I'm gonna give it to them! *Charlie Brown: I'm mommy. *Rapunzel: Flynn Rider, would you please tell them what a good singer I am? *Flynn Rider: Oh, yeah, you were great, honey. By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. bye honey. *Lenny (singing): In your mind could you ever be really close to me? *Governor Ratcliffe: Who are you? Hold, right there! *Lenny: Lenny, you were supposed to be keeping a lookout! *Lenny: Sorry, dad. *Polly Pocket: Happy Birthday to you. *King Harold: If I had a voice like Polly's I’d be a superstar by now! Just singing, ooh, yeah, happy, ooh, yeah… *Polly Pocket: Sure you would, Papa. Now blow out your candles. *Nick Wilde: How are we doing with those fliers, Fluttershy? *Fluttershy: All good to go *Nick Wilde: Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star! Live on my stage! *Roddy St. James: I'm here to win. That prize, it's mine *Maui (singing): Rah rah ah-ah-ah Ro mah ro-mah-mah *Louis (singing): Yo, Humpty, you're really funny lookin" that's all right 'cause I get things cookin *Lenny (singing): stay with me *Nick Wilde: Wow! *Cooper (singing): Ride like the wind *Ronnie Anne (singing): Yeah! *Bimbettes (singing): Oh, my gosh, look at her butt *Bimbettes (singing): Oh my gosh, look at her *Nick Wilde: Are you okay? *Maui: Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? *Nick Wilde: A defining moment in all of our lives! *Fluttershy: Yes, that was very bad. *Maui: You've got to show the fire of desire! *Rapunzel: The fire went out a long time ago. You are not gonna believe what I did today! *Lenny: Dad, I just don't wanna be in your gang. I wanna be a singer. *Don Lino: How did I end up with a son like you? *Maui: This show is not going to save your theater. Maybe it's time move on. *Lenny: You know how much this means to us. *Maui: This stage about to explode with major human power! *Nick Wilde: You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up! *Narrator: Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style). *Store Announcer: This store will close in fifteen minutes. The lady in aisle six, that was awesome. Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Movie Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Sing Trailers